


Friends with Benefits

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Het, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Friends with Benefits

Pansy was his first, an obvious choice really. He knew he wouldn't marry her. No one married their first except twats like Potter. 

He'd never made Pansy any promises, just Summoned her when he felt the urge. Why wank when he could get her to suck him off any time he wanted?

He ran his fingers through her hair as she bobbed and sucked, lazily thrusting his hips.

Sensing he was close, he tugged her hair. When she looked up, he commanded, "Ride me." 

As she slid down on his cock, Draco was thankful he had such a good _friend_.


End file.
